


Tell Me What To Do

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: He had assumed that his class schedule would be enough structure to keep him sane in the new environment, but there was something that was gnawing at him. He started second guessing everything.He wasn't as free from his mother's control as he had thought. After 18 years, he had become accustomed to being told what to do that making all these decisions himself was starting to weigh on him.He needed someone else's input. Someone he trusted.He started asking Richie for his opinion.





	Tell Me What To Do

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in 1993 about if eddie went to college right after graduating high school in derry up to you if you want to believe that they actually defeated IT for good as kids and in the long run it's a happy ending or what have you lol

He was free!

Eddie was finally free!

He had gone to New York City for college, and he wasn't _as_ far away from his mother as he wished he could be, but he was far enough. He could go out with his new friends whenever he wanted without spending the whole evening thinking about when he had to get home. He went hiking one weekend and didn't have to worry about what kind of dangerous animals might be lurking about. He started going out to clubs when he wanted to let loose and wasn't scared the food would make him sick.

If he hadn't been careful, there was a strong possibility that he might have gone overboard, but thankfully he had Richie to keep an eye on him.

Which is never something he had ever thought he'd say.

But Richie had been his rock since the school year had started. It was comforting to have his friend there with him.

Richie had decided against college himself and was bussing tables while trying his hand at stand up comedy in his spare time. And what better place for him to start his career as a comedian than in New York City?

Eddie went to as many of Richie's shows as he could, and when he couldn't make it, he insisted Richie come over to his dorm afterward and tell him all about it. Sure, he knew Richie would exaggerate how uproarious the laughter was, but Eddie didn't care. He just wanted to spend time with his friend.

Who quickly became his boyfriend.

Because being free of his mom also meant that he was able to come to terms with his sexuality and realize that liking men didn't make him dirty. And once he had admitted he liked men, the only logical next step was admitting he liked Richie.

And Richie liked him back.

They started dating -- in a sense. Things were a little bit better for men like them, but neither of them wanted to risk it. Knowing their luck, a Bowers type would see them holding hands, and it would all go downhill from there. So, they still went out to eat and to the movies like they did before, and then they had their romantic nights in at Richie's dingy apartment.

Everything was perfect.

Really, it was.

So, why was Eddie feeling so on edge?

He had assumed that his class schedule would be enough structure to keep him sane in the new environment, but there was something that was gnawing at him. He started second guessing everything from if he should go to a party with his friends to something as simple as if he should wear the pink button up or the tan tee shirt.

He wasn't as free from his mother's control as he had thought. After 18 years, he had become accustomed to being told what to do that making all these decisions himself was starting to weigh on him.

He needed someone else's input. Someone he trusted.

He started asking Richie for his opinion. Would it be alright if he put off his homework to go out? Did he like this shirt better? Where did _Richie_ want to eat? What movie did _he_ want to go see?

Richie obviously noticed.

"Hey, Eds? How are you feeling?" he asked one night. They were on at Richie's apartment, on the couch. Richie was sitting up against the arm rest with Eddie laying his head in Richie's lap. Richie had been running his fingers through Eddie's hair but had stopped.

"Well, I _was_ feeling very relaxed, but someone had to go and ruin it."

"I'm being serious. You've been a little off this past week. Do you want to talk about it?"

Eddie sighed and pushed himself up so he could face Richie.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just... I get a little overwhelmed sometimes."

"How so?" Richie asked as he took Eddie's hand in his, thumb comfortably rubbing across the back.

"There's so many _choices_."

"Choices? Choices for what?"

"For everything," Eddie said, and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. "I was so excited to get out of Derry and be on my own. I didn't think it'd be so hard. I... I can't fail and prove her right."

Richie hugged Eddie and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Hey. Now listen to me. You won't fail. You're doing so well, baby. I've never seen someone thrive so much."

Eddie laughed softly.

"Thanks goofball," he said as he reached out and ruffled Richie's hair. "I just want to take a break sometimes, though. Not have to worry about it. That's why I've been asking for your opinion on things."

"I knew it!" Richie said with a smug smirk. "I _am_ the smartest person you know."

"Shut up." Eddie playfully pushed him. "But seriously. You don't mind?"

"Not at all. I'm happy to help."

Now, that deserved a kiss. Eddie leaned in and connected their lips for a chaste kiss, but considering this aspect of their relationship was still so new, they couldn't keep their hands off each other for long. Richie pulled Eddie into his lap, hands settling on his waist, and deepened the kiss. They made out on the couch for awhile and Eddie could feel Richie getting hard under him.

"How about I start helping you right now?" Richie asked as he finally pulled away.

"Huh?" Eddie mumbled. All he knew was that his boyfriend had stopped kissing him, which was a crime honestly.

"Go to the bedroom," Richie said, voice low.

Eddie hadn't anticipated Richie taking his request and applying it to sex (which Eddie _should_ have expected. That one was on him) and it caught him off guard just how much he enjoyed it. His cock twitched in his shorts. It did not escape Richie's notice.

"Oh. _Oh._ Okay. We can work with this," Richie said, and something shifted. "Go to the bedroom. Take off your clothes and wait for me."

Eddie nodded before scrambling off of Richie's lap and into the bedroom. He had never taken off his clothes faster, tossing the garments around, and waited awkwardly on the bed. It was only for a minute or two before Richie joined him, though, since he had never been good at denying himself anything.

"Good boy," he said, his voice wavering, as if he was worried that was taking things too far.

Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"You love it, though. You can't hide it."

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Richie took his time undressing, Eddie intently watching his every move.

"Let me take care of you, baby," Richie said as he ran his hands up Eddie's thighs. He made himself comfortable on his knees as he wrapped his hand around Eddie's cock. He didn't move said hand, though.

"Richie," Eddie whined. "Come on."

"Nuh uh uh. You are doing what I say, remember?"

Eddie nodded.

"I _said_, remember?" Richie asked, voice going low again.

"Yes Richie. Yes, I remember."

"Good. Hands and knees, Eddie."

Eddie wasted no time following the order and was rewarded with Richie pushing in a finger with no teasing. He must have used the time Eddie was undressing to get the lube stashed in the bathroom.

"God, you're still a little loose from last night," Richie said breathlessly. He added a second finger and started scissoring them. "Hhhmmm... tell me it's for me."

"Just for you Richie."

"Damn straight."

Eddie laughed just as Richie worked in a third finger.

"Okay. You're ready baby," he said after awhile. "Put the condom on me."

Eddie looked over his shoulder to see a packet being practically shoved in his face. With a huff, he took it. He may have been at Richie's mercy, but that didn't stop him from making sure to touch him as much as possible while rolling the condom on.

"You're such a brat," Richie said, but he was smiling. He maneuvered himself so he was sitting against the headboard. "Now you're going to have to work for it. Come on. Fuck yourself on my cock."

"You sound ridiculous," Eddie mumbled, but he obeyed, holding Richie's cock steady as he sunk down slowly.

"You love it."

"I do," Eddie said fondly.

"Move faster for me, Eds. Show me how much you love it."

Eddie moaned as he sped up. Richie would tell him to move faster or slower or to touch himself here or there every once in awhile, and it was driving Eddie crazy. His orgasm took him by surprise and he came all over Richie's chest. He paused to catch his breath but he didn't get to rest for long.

"Keep moving, baby," Richie said, patting Eddie's thigh. "Don't you want to be my good boy? Make me come."

"Oh God," Eddie moaned out.

He started moving his hips again and Richie began to meet him halfway, thrusting up into him as he got closer. He came, shouting out Eddie's name before pulling him down into a kiss.

"That's my good boy," he said as he pulled back, his breath ghosting over Eddie's ear.

"You can stop calling me that now," Eddie said as he punched Richie's shoulder.

"I don't know. I think I like it."

"You would, you freak."

"Good thing we can be freaks together, huh?"

Eddie smiled as he made himself comfortable on Richie's chest.

"Oh yeah. You're stuck with me, Tozier."


End file.
